The Wedding Date
by luckyducky52
Summary: Claire's still in love with him... but his he still in love with her? Well she finds out the hard way when she gets the phone call... clam? I might have a clam... or not! Well maybe just a little bit for CLAM fans! READ!
1. Prologue

**Hope you like this! It's just a filler chappy. There in 9th grade! **

"Claire, I'm moving," Cam said looking sadder than ever.

"Oh," was all that could come out of my mouth.

If I had said anything more I would have started bawling like a new born child. The love of my life was leaving me here in Westchester all lonely and boyfriend less. I may never see is mix matched eyes again.

"I'm really sorry Claire I mean I don't want to and—"

"I know it's not your fault. When are you moving?"

"That's the thing, I moving in less than one week!"

"What!?"

I could feel my eyes starting to water so I quickly shut my eyes. Lately that feeling was coming a lot. I lost all of my friends in Westchester and have been humiliated nonstop. What more could go wrong in my life?

_This is all just a horrible cruel dream. I mean Cam isn't moving my only true friend!_

I pinched myself so hard I thought I damaged my nerve endings. I opened my eyes hoping and believing this was all a dream, or should I say nightmare. I can barely breathe at the sight I see before for me. I'm not in my warm cozy bed snoozing. I'm in the place I hate most standing in front of my only friend. (School for u peeps who don't get it!) One thing I know for sure is that I wasn't dreaming.

--

The day Cam moved I didn't say a word. Actually ever since he moved I haven't stepped foot in anyone's house besides mine. Nope I never made any new friends or even had another boyfriend. It was just too painful. I just couldn't get my heart broken again…….

**--Flash back--**

"I'm so glad you came," said Cam smiling that smile of his.

All I did was nod and look at the ground. I couldn't bring myself to look into his dazzling eyes. I was afraid I would get lost in them and break down. I had to keep my cool.

"Listen I know how hard this is for you, Claire. I just want to have a good time since this is our last time together."

The last thing he said got to me. Our last time together for maybe 20 or 30 years. Maybe even forever. I tried to hold back the tears but the pit in the bottom of my stomach and the scratchy feeling behind my eyes made it hard. The next thing I knew everything was running together and hot tear drops were falling down my pink cold cheek.

"Oh no Claire! Please don't cry…. I mean I'm sorry I don't want to move or break your heart and move millions of miles away from my--"

I could see Cam's eyes start to glimmer as he came over to give me a hug. He held onto me forever or maybe I was holding on to him. I heard him start to whimper and fully cry. This made me even more sad and I started to cry even harder. This made Cam cry even more and harder. We just sat there and cried until it got dark. We looked like little two year olds who hadn't gotten their milk and cookies and were throwing a fit. This was completely opposite. We were 2 teenagers crying because we were hurt.

Then Cam finally pulled me up to leave.

I didn't even bother ask where we were going. Honestly I didn't really care as long as I was with him. For what seemed like hours of walking we finally got to our destination….. The park where we first met.

It was so romantic and cute; I gave Cam a big kiss on the lips. I didn't expect the kiss to get intense but it did. Cam was the first to pull away and he looked straight into my blue eyes. I blushed and looked down, his eyes still on me. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me closer to the lake. There we sat on the bench and just talked our hearts out. We told each other our biggest secrets and our most embarrassing moments. The whole time we were either laughing or crying.

Cam led me to another spot but this time it was further into the park. He told me to cover my eyes and I did. I couldn't help but peek.

What I saw in front of me made me want to cry again but this time it would be tears of joy. I surprisingly held back the tears and followed Cam. He had set up a checkered picnic blanket and on top of the blanket were fancy glasses and plates. What I saw next made me laugh. He had brought carry out from my favorite Chinese restaurant. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cam slightly blush.

We pulled out the food and poured ourselves some sparkling grape juice. The first couple of minutes were awkward and silent. Cam was the first to speak.

"I will always remember you Claire Stacey Lyons…."

This made me smile. The biggest I have probably smiled all night.

"I will always remember you Cam Fisher"

Those were the last words he spoke to me.

I leaned up against his Dakar Noir drenched shoulder. I knew I would always remember him. He leaned in to kiss her and she enjoyed their last kiss. In the morning the love of her life would be gone forever and he was.

**--End of Flashback--**

That sentence still rang in my head 10 years later.

"I will always remember you Claire Stacey Lyons…"

I just had one question for the man I loved….. Did he still remember me, how much love we had shared, all the laughs we had?

I wanted to believe he did but when I got the phone call…. I knew he didn't remember me or even love me anymore.

I was just one girl in his life that meant nothing, and I found that out the hard way…..

**Review? **

**luckyducky52**


	2. The Phone Call

**Thanks for the great reviews!! Please do the poll on my page… Enjoy! **

The dreadful call came on Halloween night. I was passing out candy to the trick-or-treaters that came by, when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi is this Claire Lyons?'" asked a strong male voice.

"Yes it's her speaking, May I ask who this is?"

"Claire its Cam Fisher"

That name made my stomach hurt and my eyes flood over. Since the day that he had moved, this is the first that he has called.

"Do I know you from somewhere Cam?"

"Claire stop messing around. You remember me cuz I was your first "true love"!"

He said true love like it was a total joke. That hit me hard.

"Oh now it's all coming back to me… Were you the guy that I had that amazing night with! Why didn't you call sooner?"

In reality I had never been to a bar and would never get together with anyone who was at a bar!

"What? Claire seriously I didn't call to play games with you!"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm wasting your precious time. I guess I do that a lot. Have a nice life Fisher!"

I slammed the phone down so hard I was sure I had broken it. By now my eyes were stinging and my stomach was doing 360s over and over. All he could say is I didn't call to play games with you! He didn't even want to catch up on what he had missed in the years he was gone. Cam didn't really miss much anyways.

The phone started ringing again but it wasn't Cam's number.

"Hello?"

"Claire I'm really sorry I was a jerk, but I need to talk to you!"

I spoke to soon.

"This isn't your number though…"

"Yeah it's my house phone. Before was my cell."

"That's great! What do you want? I don't have all day!"

I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Claire what you're about to hear may surprise you a lot, but just listen to the whole thing"

"Sure. Whatever."

"I'm getting married."

The phone immediately fell out of my shaky hands. Married? That was impossible. He was going to get married to me. We were going to have a fairy tale happy ending. I had already thought this through many times in my head. The only thing I missed was that fairy tale endings never happen.

My whole world just came crashing down in the last 10 minutes. I lost the love of my life, I—

My thoughts were interrupted by Cam screaming my name over the phone. I quickly picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay I heard a big crash?"

"Oh I'm just peachy!"

"Great!"

Obviously he doesn't get sarcasm.

"Yeah…."

"Oh back to the wedding. I was inviting you to mine and Olivia's wedding!"

Back up did he just say Duh-livia!!

"You and Olivia are getting married?"

"Yeah… She's great!"

The last thing he had said made me wince. Since when was that thing "great".

"Uhhh…. When is the wedding and stuff?"

"Oh it's gonna be November 23! That's Olivia's birthday! It'll be at our house in Illinois. I'll give you the directions later."

The way he told me about the wedding made me feel sick to my stomach even more than I already was. He made it sound so great and fantastic. It was for _him_. And what about "our house"! He and Olivia living together… that must be _fun_!

"Wait the wedding is in less than a month!!"

"Yeah! Sorry for the late notice…. I just proposed to her and we want to get the wedding over with…."

I could see him doing his innocent look.

"That's just wonderful! Anyways I don't know if I can come!"

"What? Why? Claire I need you there you're like my only friend that I have…. Everyone else hates me!"

"I wonder why Cam? Wait I do know why! Let me see you are gone for 10 years and you only call to say something when you're getting married!? Cam do you know how I felt when you never returned my calls or letters! My whole world collapsed, I was in depression until like last month. And you were just sitting on your big fat ass in Illinois having a gay old time! Oh and you don't know how I felt and obviously you really don't care how I felt!!"

I felt like screaming at him more, but I decided to let him take that much in first. After all, he was a sensitive guy!

The line went quiet and I thought for sure he had hung up. That's when I heard the sniffle.

"Cam?"

My own voice sounded shaky like I was on the verge of tears. I actually was.

"Claire look I'm really sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it now….."

He was right, but he wasn't even sensitive about it. He really didn't care at all. I think that's what bothered me the most.

"There's nothing you can do about it now, but if you would have done something….. Never mind! Just don't expect me to come to your wedding!!"

I was about to hang up when I heard a pleading cry shout "Claire Stacey Lyons I will never forget you!"

"I will always remember you Cam Fisher."

The last day we were together, those were the last words we had said to each other.

"Claire the last day we were together it runs through my mind everyday! Then I wonder to myself why am I not marrying you? That's when I realize that you and mere just like 2 cars passing by…….. Were just meant to be friends. I never forgot about you it just hurt too much to look at your letters and listen to your voice over the phone."

That made me break down. By the time he was finished talking I was bawling again. I wasn't just bawling because he didn't want to marry me, I was crying tears of joy. What he said was so cute and adorable, wait I'm supposed to be mad at him. I put on my serious face and picked up the phone.

"Cam what you did to me….. it hurt me bad. I don't know if I can forgive you anymore or if I can go to your wedding. It'll hurt too much…."

Over the phone I could almost hear Cam's face change from a hopeful one to a sad one.

"If that's the way you feel, then so be it."

"Cam….. I'm really sorry. Send me the directions just in case. Bye."

I hung up before he could answer. I didn't want him to hear me cry. Then I would look like an emotional piece of crap, which I kinda was.

My phone started ringing AGAIN! It was Cam…. Great!

"Hello?"

"Hi Claire this is Olivia!"

Oh so the slut decides to call! Whoop-de-do-do.

"Oh hi"

"Yeah so I heard you aren't coming to mine and Cammie-Poo's wedding!"

Ugh! Cammie-Poo??

"Yeah why do you care?"

"Oh well I think you should cuz, maybe then you can actually make real friends!!"

That bitch went too far!

"Wait! I don't think I'm the one that needs friends. Anyways how many people are actually coming to your wedding? Like 2!"

"My whole family and Cam's are coming for your information!!

"That's just wonderful! Anyways I have a date with my BOYFRIEND that day. Sorry!"

The truth was I haven't gone on a date with anybody since Cam! I knew it would hurt too much and I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Oh really! Why don't you just ask your date to go to the wedding with you!? Then you'll be there for Cammie-Poo!!"

Ugh! That girl disgusted me!

"Oh I never thought of that! Jeez Olivia you're such a genius!!"

"Why thank you Claire! Anyways I can't wait to meet your boy friend! I'm sure he'll be ugly as hell!"

"Oh and I can't wait to go to your wedding! I'll definitely come in all black! Chao!"

I hung up before she could answer.

That stupid bitch! How dare she insult me like that. I had bigger problems then slut-ivia though. I needed a date for the wedding and fast! But who? I mean like nobody would want to date me. Well there was maybe one person….. but he would be a challenge to get! He would be perfect though. I had already made Cam jealous with this guy before.

Who could go wrong with Josh Hotz?? Good question but I bet you know the answer….. me!

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! My teachers are all giving me last minute projects! Grrrrrrr! Anyways I'll try to put up the next chappy soon! Review!**

**luckyducky52**


End file.
